A Capitol First
by ExaggerationElimination
Summary: Effie Continued,"As a punishment to them, and entertainment to you, every year they have to send two of there children to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. Now you will be faced with the same punishment, in the very last Hunger Games."
1. Confined

**A/N I really wanted to make a Hunger Games Fan-Fic but it was really hard to make up original plots. At first I thought, "I have a great idea I'll make a fan-fic where fans have to submit there own characters!" Then was disappointed to find it had been done about 300 times. I was annoyed for awhile and then found a new plot, looked through the fan-fics, and found nothing like this! I jumped up and down, knocking my laptop to the floor, picked it up, and began to right. And now I give you… A Capitol First. And one more thing, this takes place after **_**Mockingjay**_** so if you have not read it I suggest you don't read this quite yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I once tried to buy The Hunger Games for a bottle cap, 2 pennies, and a bug in a match box. Needless to say it didn't go well. **

I sobbed, and wiped my nose on my mother's sleeve. She too was crying; we had lost our house, our president, and our way of living. "What's going to happen?" I asked looking up at her. "It's all going to be fine," she answered, refusing to look down at me. Everyone was being forced into the square; children, women, and men alike. A woman walked out onto the balcony that use to belong to President Snow, and raised a microphone to her mouth. "Citizens of the Capitol, Happy Hunger Games," she began. Murmurs of confusion and distress erupted from the population of Capitol citizens that were still alive. "Twelve boys and twelve girls between the ages of 12 and 18 will be chosen to fight in the 76th Annual Hunger Games," two men carrying huge glass bowls walked out and placed the bowls on the railing, they looked to have thousands of folded papers in them.

I was confused more than ever. The Hunger Games didn't happen here. I didn't really know why, but they just didn't. This got me thinking, why _didn't_ the Hunger Games happen here? Nobody ever told us. "I am Effie Trinket, former escort of District 12 tributes, here to announce this year's tributes," she paused. "You all seem to be confused. How many of you actually know why the Hunger Games takes place?" she asked. The crowd was silent. She sighed.

"Years ago, the Districts revolted, many people believed that District 13 was wiped from the map, which we have recently found to be a lie the Capitol had created," she again paused in her speech to let this sink in. I knew District 13 was still alive, even though we had learned they blew themselves up due to an accident with nuclear weaponry, because of the recent attacks on the television that had been broadcast from District 13 themselves.

"Unfortunately, the Capitol over powered the Districts leaving many of them in poverty. Then to make things even worse, as a punishment to them, and entertainment to you, every year they have to send two of their children to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. Now you will be faced with the same punishment, in the very last Hunger Games." I didn't believe what they were saying. How can they do that? The rest of crowd didn't know what to think about this either.

"Well then let's continue with the drawing. Ladies first," she pulled out 12 pieces of papers from the first bowl and placed them on a platter that was sitting nearby. "Nancy Welcos, Roobie Engrist, Levi Demato, Glitter Maws, Ali Menac…" I gasped; two arms grabbed me from behind. I started to squirm and kick.

"Do not resist Ms. Menac," the unseen person said. _This isn't happening, _I thought. I closed my eyes. _When I open my eyes, everything will be back to normal._

I opened my eyes, and all I saw was my mom staring at me as they carried me away.

I was thrown into the very top floor of the training facilities, "Your room is down the hallway, first door on the right." I had taken a tour of the training facilities after the 74th Hunger Games. The lovers from 12 won that year and everybody was obsessing over them. Back then, nobody knew it would be them to start the revolution that left us in the state we are now.

I didn't move, just stood there in the middle of the sitting room. A couple minutes later a boy was thrown into the room with me. He was ragged; his shirt had been torn and was slightly burned around the edges. He must have been hit by the explosions a couple days before. "Hello," he said.

I stared at him, not talking; his hair was dirty and hadn't been cut in awhile. "Don't talk to me," I said, turning and walking to my assigned room. I sat on the bed, not laying down, just sitting. "I hate this!" I screamed. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I was going to die. That was it, _I was going to die._

I wasn't good at anything physical, and I'm more then slightly over weight.

Somebody knocked on the door, I didn't answer. "Ms. Menac?" An unfamiliar voice said. I still did not respond. The door opened. "Hello, I will be your stylist," The person said.

"I don't need one," I growled.

"Hey, I'm not for this Hunger Games anymore than you are, I mean the Districts grow up working, they know what its like to be a real person," he stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I snapped back.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you have gotten pampered your whole life. You're just an over-sized Barbie doll," he said rolling his eyes. I pondered this.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He laughed and left the room.

What was that about? I decided I had bigger things to worry about, like the pang of hunger I began to feel in the pit of my stomach. I walked over to a small desk with buttons on it, I had one at home, they were used to call the servants. "Hello, may I have some food?" I said holding down a button and speaking into a microphone. Nobody answered but a few moments later there was a knock at the door, it opened and they rolled in a plate with little food on it. "What's this?"

"You are to eat the food of the District's floor you were assigned to. You were assigned District 12, and this is what they eat," the servant said. I glared at the small plate of food that contained a small roll and a stew with several unidentified ingredients. I didn't eat it; I needed to lose weight before the Games anyways.

Later that night I felt as if wolves were trying to crew there way through my stomach. I growled and walked over to the pathetic meal. I dipped the roll in the stew and nibbled at the edge, and nearly gagged at the awful taste. I took more bites and forced myself to swallow quickly. "Ali, you need to come to the dining room, or you will be forced to," said a faint voice. I decided to go out I really didn't want to be dragged around some more.

"Hello Ali," the boy tribute said.

I glared at him but said nothing.

"You are required to watch the reaping like every tribute before you," Effie Trinket said. I grimaced; I didn't want to know who else I would be fighting. A television screen came to life and I watched the reaping most of it didn't interest me only one name, Samantia Quix, my best friend. I single tear left my eyes. I watch the rest of the reaping, and then I was aloud to go back to my room. I didn't though I walked the halls of the top floor and found a small passageway out to the roof.

It was nice and cool up here, and I really needed some fresh air. I let my mind clear. This wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything.

I knew whose fault this was.

The girl on fire.

The Mockingjay.

Katniss Everdeen.

**A/N 2: I know this is short because I wanted to get this out before the plot was over used, but the next ones will be longer between 3000-5000 words probably. **


	2. Preperations

**A/N Yes! I'm so happy that I could get the first chapter out before the plot was over used and got a couple reviews the first night. I'm never really busy for I have no life, so I will update probably every 3-4 days.**

**I would now like to take the time and present two people with cyber cookies Innea, the first reviewer and Forsaken Dreamt****, ****new****alerter****. (Alerter? Is that a word? Well it's my word lol)**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN The Hunger Games nor do I own a magical fairy named Puk, a giant bouncy house, or a yellow brick road…Life is cruel my friends.**

I watched her walk from the dining room and disappear down the hall. I could tell she was scared. I sat for a second then got up and went to my room. I stared at the desk with the million multicolored buttons, unsure what any of them did. I wasn't use to a place so fancy; it took me hours just to figure out how the shower worked.

I used to live on the outskirts of the Capitol, which means I didn't get a lot of the perks inner city citizens got. So I didn't know a lot about the technology around here.

I was extremely hungry; I found a button that said _mic, _pushed it and asked, "Um, Can somebody send up some food?" There wasn't an answer so I assumed it didn't work. I sighed and flopped down on the bed. In about 5 minutes there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I yelled sitting up.

"You are to eat the food of the District's floor you were assigned to, you were assigned District 12, and this is what they eat," the man said turning to leave.

"Hey wait, do you know the name of the girl across the hall?" I asked

"Hmm, Ali something I think," the man said and left the room.

"Ali," I repeated.

I ignored the smell and gobbling down the foul stew and small piece of bread. I decided another shower was needed after dinner, mostly because it was cold out and I loved how the hot water felt. I set the shower to the lowest water pressure and stood in the shower letting the comforting warm water fall over me.

After my shower I flopped on my bed and tried to sleep, which was impossible. My mind kept wandering between thoughts of tomorrow and thoughts of the girl who was just a few doors down from where he was. After hours of laying there on the bed without sleep, exhaustion finally took over my wandering brain and I found sleep.

It seemed that I had only slept two minutes before I was awoken for Breakfast.

Breakfast was almost identical to the dinner I had had last night except this time a small bit of cheese was placed on the bread.

Ali walked in and dragged a chair as far away from me. This was understandable; inner city citizens had little respect for people from the outskirts. Most of them were very wealthy while some of us starved to death in the outskirts.

I found myself watching Ali, she was scowling at everything. It was so obvious she was one of the insiders, possibly had connections with President Snow. She took a small bite of the bread and tossed it away in disgust, "Are they trying to poison us!" I felt sorry for her, even though I really shouldn't. She never had to eat some of the disgusting things I had been forced to eat.

Right then the elevator doors slid open, revealing to us the biggest surprise yet. "I'm Peeta Mellark, I will be your mentor," Peeta said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ali screamed stomping off to her room.

"Well, I guess I was expecting that," Peeta said taking a seat across from me. I stared at him he had several burn marks, he most have been in the explosion too. "Hello?" he said.

"She doesn't like you cause you destroyed her way of living," I said unknowing why I had.

He shrugged and picked up a piece of bread and snacked on it, "Just like home." He didn't seem happy about this.

"So what's on the schedule?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not Effie," he said tossing the piece of bread back on the plate with the others.

"Is she going to be my escort?" I asked, unknowing why I wanted to make conversation so bad.

"Yeah, she likes District 12, don't ask me why," he seemed angry.

"Oh, okay then I guess I'll go get dressed?" I asked.

"I wouldn't your stylist will make you change anyways," Peeta scoffed. My stylist I met her last night her name was Octavia. She had come into my room and giggled about being a member of Katniss' prep team and how lucky I was to have a stylist with her expiericence. I really didn't care personally, I dressing in what I could.

So there I sat there awkwardly with Peeta. "So how's Katniss?" I asked trying to make conversation.

Peeta slammed his fists on the table rattling all the dishes. "I don't know!" he yelled and stormed away.

_Wow, touchy _I thought to myself. I waited for something to happen, which didn't take long.

"Oh look at you! Hasn't your prep team worked with you yet?" Octavia exclaimed. I shook my head. "Oh no this is not good, not good at all!" She said taking my face between her hands and twisting it about. "In to the bath right now!" she yelled pushing me towards my room.

The next few hours were painful and embarrassing. Octavia scrubbed my whole body with soap that made me smell like an over sized rose, removed all hair from my body, and took several hours making me try on several different outfits.

In the end I ended up wearing coal colored slacks, a red and orange tie die jacket with a red undershirt, and my hair was dyed dark red and spiked. I actually liked the hair and the pants but the jacket was kind of pushing it.

"What's your name by the way?" Octavia asked me.

"Dray," I said, "Like grey with a 'D'."

"Well, it's nice to be working with you Dray," Octavia smiled as she left the room. She stopped, "Oh I forgot, you need to go meet Effie in the dining area you had breakfast at."

Well I guess I wasn't getting that afternoon nap I so desired right now. I glumly walked out of the room and down the hall. When I got to the small dining area I found it had been remodeled into an interview setting. "What's going on?" I asked Ali who was sitting in a large comfortable looking chair.

She glared at me, "How should I know?"

This girl was really starting to get on my nerves. "What's your problem?" I demanded.

"Well let's see my house was burned to the ground, I can't see my mother and my father died in the bombings, I'm starving to death, and I have to share a floor with a stupid outsider!" She yelled. Outsider was a harsh term used by the inner city citizens to describe the people you lived on the outskirts.

I didn't know how to respond thankfully Effie walked in saving me from further embarrassment. "Oh goody, look how pretty you two are!" she exclaimed. I hadn't even noticed Ali's dress; it started black at the bottom, made its way to red, then orange, and finally yellow. Her face had been painted orange and red also, but her hair was still the straight black shoulder length style it had been yesterday. "Okay so today you guys will be doing the Opening Ceremonies and your interview with Caesar," she said looking at her clip board. "Where's Peeta?" she asked looking around.

"Umm, I asked about Katniss and he stormed away…" I said embarrassed.

"Oh deary, well we'll have to find him," Effie said hurrying over to the guard to tell him to look for Peeta. "Okay so now you both will have a practice interview, just be yourself, and then we'll see what strengths you should show in your interview with Caesar and what weaknesses you should hind," Effie said taking a seat across from Ali and motioned for me to take a seat beside her. "So you two just answer truthfully," she paused. "What are your thoughts on the revolution?"

"It was bound to happen eventually, with how the Capitol treats the Districts," I answered.

"I don't know how to live anymore," Ali aid.

"Okay, do you have any one to fight for in the Hunger Games?" Effie asked.

"Everybody's dead," I said choking up a little thinking about all my friends a family I would never see again.

"My mother, she's all I have left," Ali cried.

The interview continued like this for about an hour.

Peeta came stumbling into the room about halfway through the interview and asked, "Okay I'm here what do you want?"

Effie wasn't very happy about his rudeness and said, "Just sit down after the interview you will help Dray here with his strengths."

When the interview was over Effie told Peeta to help me with my interview now but he said, "You can go take a nap if you want that's what I'm doing," and walked away. _Okay, _I thought_ I _am _really tired, but they'll probably kill me if I mess up my hair. _

I laughed to myself there killing me away what's the point and went to my room laid down and had a nice long nap.

I was awoken to Effie yelling at Peeta for letting me sleep. I walked out and said, "It's not Peeta's fault I told him I wasn't going to practice this interview anymore and I locked myself in my room." I wiped my eyes and yawned.

"There's no time for more practice we have to leave now," Effie said pushing us into the elevator.

**A/N 2 I know I said I'd make them longer but I just can't! It's like I keep losing focus after the 1000****th**** word. **


End file.
